


A Snow Blizzard's Night

by Mystery_Writer18 (Nightmare_Writer18), Nightmare_Writer18



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Animalistic, Bad Weather, Cold, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark, Evansdowney, Horror, Huddling For Warmth, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am saving this ship with violence, M/M, No Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Robert may or may not go awoo, Sharing Body Heat, Snow, Snow and Ice, Stalking, Suspense, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolf Turning, Werewolf!Robert Downey Jr.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Writer18/pseuds/Mystery_Writer18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Writer18/pseuds/Nightmare_Writer18
Summary: When Chris and Robert have to spend the night in a car due to the snow, they leave themselves open to an unknown threat. However, the true threat may be from within the car.*Cancelled*
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr./Chris Evans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A Snow Blizzard's Night

There shouldn't have been snow. There wasn't supposed to be a single speck of white when it was still autumn. The summer's harsh remains had still lingered in the sunsets that were getting cooler each day. It was supposed to be a gentle fall, a comforting autumn, and a merciful break of the sun's wrath. However, the snow didn't wait its turn, coming earlier with frozen rain and bitter air that could cut through flesh like a blade of ice. It tore through mercy with merciless ease. 

Chris and Robert watched it come through as they passed through the setting sky's gradient that morphed apple red with dull indigo like splatters of paint on a clumsy artist's pallette. They were hoping if they were to journey through the dark, they could escape what was coming for them. Their hope was hanging- dependant on a shared car- with the little time they had to flee. If they were to continue into the dark, maybe it would buy them a little more time before they'd be able to make it to where they had to go. Their plan was to hide somewhere such as a hotel in a city that'd be a long ways from where they were but not too far away as they might get lost. It sounded like a reasonable plan yes, but the moment they saw the first hint of white dots on the windshield, it was undeniable that it was snow. Both of them shared a shudder as if the snow came in the car and touched their backs. The journey was going to be much harder and possibly much longer than expected. Hope was slowly waning; the moon was already done waxing when it rose. 

* * *

More snow fell, piling up on the nearly endless rows of evergreens and shrubs lining the nearly endless road ahead. Some of the snow fell on the road itself before it was swept over by the ocassional neighboring car. Chris was grateful for that since he was the one driving. Less of a chance for skidding and crashing, he supposed. Too bad that couldn't be said for the unrelenting sky continuing to darken and darken until indigo was blotted out with thick, ebony ink. Aside from the headlights' guide, the snow somehow gave out a glow, lighting the path. Even under a black sky, the white stood in the darkness. But it couldn't fight the ever chilling winds dashing in harsh waves towards the unfortunate two men. And hope waned faster. They were uncertain if they could escape it now. The road still stretched and so did the hours, making the seconds feel like days. 

* * *

The first sound they heard in a while during the long drive was the sound of bodily rumbling. It shook Robert awake, who had his head resting on the window which had a light coating of frost. His body felt it shock him when he regained awareness before anxiety cold as the snow remembered him. Only in his sleep was he able to forget that they were practically on the run. It wasn't from a crowd, a higher authority, or anything large. What he and Chris were running from was much smaller but they didn't dare underestimate it. At least the bright side was that it wouldn't be forever. They would return to normality, yet if the threat wasn't dealt with, it all depended on them. 

Another rumble pulled the last of Robert's mind out of sleep; a little louder. It reminded him that he practically hadn't eaten anything earlier today, mentally slapping himself for skipping breakfast. Pangs of hunger echoed in his body as he yawned, letting him know that he made a terrible mistake. The sound caught Chris' ears; he glanced at Robert who didn't turn to Chris, his gaze on the frosted window. 

"S-sorry." Robert sighed. "Didn't eat much..or sleep much either."

Chris tried to renergize his voice even when most of his energy was sucked into driving and not falling asleep. 

"It's fine. If we're gonna be gone for a bit, might as well get some rest right?" 

Robert turned to Chris and raised a hand over one of Chris' on the steering wheel. It was expected; cold hands over another. 

"Why don't _you_ rest, Chris?" Robert suggested. "I can take over for the rest of the drive-" 

"N-No!" Chris stammered. "I've been okay. I can do it. Why don't you go back to sleep? You've...hardly been sleeping these past few nights." 

Robert took his hand away from the wheel with a huff. 

"Well, I've caught up on some rest in this car. You look like you're going to drop dead! I'll take over and you'll get some sleep." 

Chris took one hand off of the wheel and pointed to the road ahead, struggling to keep clean of the falling snow. 

"No. Look at that, if we stop to switch sides, we won't be able to avoid the snow! How are we going to get through that?" 

He shuddered, both from the chill and fear. 

"And what about...it. If we stop, it'll only get closer. " 

The car was quiet again before he finished. 

"Just think what's going to happen to us if it catches up. I don't want to think about it but..I have to." 

Robert would've come at Chris with a snarky retort if he didn't actually think about it. Chris was right that if they did stop, it would lessen their chances of escape and that the frozen rain would collect on the road enough to make them crash. However, something in those darkening ocean eyes, shivering arms, tensing chest, and stiffened legs nudged Robert to protest further. His guilt sagged in his chest. He looked to Chris with his round eyes that begged to be appeased despite Chris not looking. 

"And how are you going to sleep? How far are we from the next place? Aren't you cold too? Hungry?" 

"We've got the heater and I'm hungry too. I don't know how far but I guess around five hours or so." 

Robert gasped. "How are you going to sleep then?!" 

"I don't know." Chris deadpanned. "How long it takes doesn't matter." 

"What? Chris you can't! You're gonna drop like a fly if you keep on driving! It'll be quick! We can exchange places, you sleep, and I'll drive. We'll be okay!"

"No!" Chris protested with his weakening voice. "I don't want you to have to. What..if..you'll get hurt? What if you slip on the road?" 

His words were being woven with rough inhales of heated air and supressed yawns, making himself cough. The outside's air was beginning to overtake the car's heater, cooling the interior bit by bit. The coughing ascended to harsh hacking. 

"You..might..get..hurt...I don't want to.." 

Robert's nearest hand quickly grabbed the steering wheel, surprising Chris from his ramble. 

"I'm not gonna get hurt. I'll get hurt if you keep on driving. You're the one who might make us crash." 

He pulled one of Chris' hands off to make way for the other one. Robert only reached so far with the seatbelt restraining him. He needed to be the rational one here.

"And I know what we're gonna do." 

Chris continued hacking, a bit more controlled. 

"What?" 

"We're going to have to stop for tonight. Let's..park between these trees. We can rest without draining our fuel. We'll need enough to go back." 

Bleary ocean eyes widened, ready to panic. 

"Are you insane?! Don't you remember what we're doing? We're trying to-" 

Robert wagged his head. 

"We're already hours away. It's not going to get here for a while. By then, we'll be able to get back on the road." 

His voice softened, trying to convince Chris he was in control. 

"Trust me. It'll be alright. Let's move the car uh..that way." He said, pointing to the left. "This is basic road stuff. First thing is try and rest whenever we can." 

Chris gave up on fighting him and followed, slowly turning the car's angle from straight forward to the left. As the car rolled in between large, towering trees, he felt the pull of hope tug at him. Just park and rest.

The car stopped just a few yards in, shielded by the branches holding back the piles of fallen clouds.

"What's next?" 

Robert paused, unsure for a second before confirming with himself. 

"Next we'll..have to turn off the car. We can't have it on all night." 

"But it'll be just the heater!" 

Robert wagged his head again. 

"Even if it's that, the snow's gonna pile the pipe. We'll poison ourselves." 

Chris felt that pull of hope leave him as he grudgingly twisted the keys, hearing the inner furnace die with a mechanical sigh. 

"So what are we to do? Freeze?" 

"No. I've already thought about it." Robert said, unzipping his light jacket that was only meant for the autumn instead of this blizzard. "We're gonna have to sleep together. Take your jacket off." 

Chris laughed nervously, trying not to let his anxiety hit the roof.

"O-O-Oh....hmm well if you wanted a little action tonight, you could've said so-" 

"For warmth!" Robert spat. "For warmth!" 

"Okay! Okay!" Chris yipped, with his hands infront of him palms open. "Calm down you little horn dog!" 

Robert wanted to hit Chris so badly. 

"Horn dog?! I beg your damn pardon?!" 

"You're the one always flirting around! You're a horn dog!" 

Robert was about to flay him alive but he couldn't. He couldn't afford to start a rift between them especially on a snow blizzard's night. He inhaled sharply. 

"I'm not a horn dog! You wish I was you pervert! Now let's go to the back!"

Chris stiffled his laughing, feeling a little relaxed despite the lingering anxiety. Seeing Robert get mad made him much more adorable. 

"Why? To have enough room for us?" 

Robert turned to the other side, facing the door next to him. 

"No, so I can fit your dumb ass when I finally choke you out." 

Chris faced his door and opened it. 

"Haha you wish you could." 

"I dream about it."

The moment they opened the doors, they regretted it. Chris and Robert stepped in the screaming winds together, screaming themselves. It was so cold that their throats felt like it had just freezed. Luckily, it was mere seconds and they threw themselves back into the car. Chris and Robert tumbled on the back seats like they were rag dolls. Both of them shivered feverishly, shaking snow off their shoulders. 

"Why is it so damn cold?!" Chris chattered. "Are we even gonna get through tonight? What's gonna kill us first? The snow or..it?" 

Robert reached out and grabbed Chris' sweater zipper; pulling downward. Chris was hesitating too much and digging his heels in the ground for Robert's tastes.

"I wouldn't have asked you to stop the car if I didn't think about us. Trust me. We're going to be okay. It'll be just for one night. One night we'll endure." 

Chris didn't stop Robert from unzipping him, giving him the nudge to continue. Whether it was the exhaustion numbing the adrenaline, the natural sleepiness winter brought, or the comforting, lulling voice, Chris allowed him to unzip him and slip off the other sweater, trusting each inch of skin uncovered to be warmed again. Little chills wrapped his skin like an icy coat each second they sat in the car. His breathing soon picked pace. Robert's hands were somehow warm when they took Chris', massaging palms and fingers. 

"I truly think we'll be fine. And you got me right here." 

Chris had one remaining doubt stick out at himself like a thorn. He couldn't help testing the strange peace. 

"What about..it. What if it catches us here?" 

Robert answered. 

"I'll take of that." 

Chris' face scrunched. 

"Um, how?" 

"Leave that to me." Robert reassured. "You don't have to worry." 

Chris seemed unconvinced. 

"Why-" 

His query was cut with a finger tugging the collar of his t-shirt. 

"Don't worry. Let's lie down, I think we need to rest." 

Robert's eyes spotted a bag of beef jerky they had forgotten resting on the car floor. He grabbed it and held it between them. 

"Not without a little snack." 

Chris gasped with gladness. 

"Hell yes." 

Robert opened the bag, finding that there were plenty of the little meat sticks to go around. It was completely out of their minds that they had extra food. Each little one was split between them, making sure they got equal amounts. They dug in cheerfully, letting their chews and scarfing speak in their place. Neither of them needed to talk because they already talked. It was time to eat and their company was enough. Who knew being on the road was draining? They no longer felt weak, feeble, or breakable; strength was coming back to them in sweeps. They knew they'd need that strength for tomorrow. While they ate, Chris noticed in a glance that one of Robert's canine teeth looked a little more..pointed? Not the natural kind of canines most people had; it was much more protrusive. No, no, he had to be seeing things. That's most likely why he wasn't surprised. He must've started slightly hallucinating. After they finished, Robert practically gobbled up the last few bites before he spoke. 

"Chris? You okay?" 

Chris rubbed his eyes. 

"Yeah. Think I'm seeing things." 

Robert tossed the empty bag and crawled on the seats towards Chris with their sweaters. 

"That's why you gotta sleep. C'mon, we can use these as blankets."

"They're really thin though."

"I know. It's better than nothing. Besides, we'll be comfortable together." 

Chris was too tired to object. His thoughts demanded sleep. The one thought that wasn't on sleep was clinging onto the sight of a canine tooth. 

"Fine. Let's...sleep." 

Chris leaned back until he was lying down on a seat, barely cushioned for his head. There was a rush of final relief that he finally lied down. He yawned as Robert continued to crawl- carefully on the other man's stomach upwards to his chest. When they connected, their bodies felt a buzz of coziness. Chris took the sweaters from Robert and tried to cover them in the "blanket". It did give them a little comfort, helping them with a sense of protection. They ultimately were each other's protection. 

Robert adjusted himself on Chris, laying his head on Chris' broad chest, feeling warmth peak through the shirt. Chris smiled seeing Robert make himself comfortable. He took all of Robert's weight on him and curled his arms around the older man's back and waist. He pulled him tighter but not too tight in case he needed to move around in the night. Robert let out a tiny sigh of pleasure from the strong arms squeezing out hidden back pain even from himself. The moans descended to a sort of purr emanating from Robert's own chest when he felt the aches pop. Chris chuckled blissfully.

"What's that sound you're doing?"

Robert didn't hear him- sucked in his own bliss of sinking in Chris. Chris felt like the perfect personal bed with extra heat to share. He shared that generously with Robert. It took another passing second for Robert to register Chris' question. It took that long for him to realize he was starting to slip. He stopped his "purring". 

"Nothin'..I got comfy...sorry..." Robert yawned. "Sorry about that.." 

"No..no.." Chris cooed. "It's okay. I like hearing it."

A strong hand slid on Robert's back to soothe him, pressing deep into tense tissue while his legs snaked around the other's, binding them together in a cozy stitch. Robert nuzzled himself against Chris' chest, resuming his strange gutteral purr. Chris didn't question it in his daze. He was too tired to think and wanted to sleep yet his hands still massaged Robert's aching back. He stopped when Robert no longer made any sound- fallen asleep in arms that'd surely protect him. Chris giggled again, took a cue, then rested his head back down and let his eyes drop completely. 

They'd be safe within the car, holding each other on a snow blizzard's night.


End file.
